


Bus Stop

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, dark!betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Sometimes you just have to let out some steam during a dark and rainy night.  Good thing your best friend will always remain by your side.  Even when you go off on them.





	Bus Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Bing Slot 26 (Location) Riverdale Bus Stop. Forum: Riverdale fanfiction challenge.

"Hey." Chocolate brown eyes meet dark green and blue eyes.

"You aren't wanted here." A husky voice spat out. The eyes turn away and stare out into the rain.

"You may not want me here. But  _she_ does." Veronica sat down on the bench next to the angry tall raven haired girl. "I'm not leaving."

Angry blue eyes turn to face the chocolate eyes once more. "Like hell you aren't leaving." Fits clenched in her jean clad lap. "I never invited you to come near me." She spat out. "I never wanted you around." Fire entered the eyes.

"You may not want me around. But  _she_ does. I'm not leaving her." Veronica stared into the eyes that she loved ... but they weren't the eyes of her ... these were the eyes of a very angry and scared little child. "I'm not leaving  _you_."

The raven haired girl backed away. "How dare you!" She hissed.

"Where are you planning on going tonight?" Veronica calmly asked.

"None of your fucking business Lodge." The raven haired girl rasped out. She jerked her hand into her leather jacket's pocket; and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. She had her black diamond lighter pressed against the packet. She jerked opened the packet and yanked a cigarette out. She placed it between her lips and lighted it up. She breathed in deeply before pulling the cigarette out of her mouth. Keeping her eyes firmly locked onto the chocolate brown ones of the shorter brunette next to her. She breathed out the smoke like a dragon.

Veronica couldn't keep the slight frown from her lips.

The raven haired girl smirked. "I would offer you one. But I don't share."

"Why are you doing this yourself?" Veronica sadly sighed.

"You mean why am I doing this too  _her_." Raw fire leapt high in the blazing blue green eyes. "We may share the same body Lodge; but we don't share the same feelings." She placed the cigarette back against her lips and she took a longer and deeper inhale of smoke. She held the smoke in for much longer than the first time. She finally allowed the smoke to escape her between her lips. She quite enjoyed the dragon like smoke once more that came through her nose.

Veronica changed the topic. Back to her original question. "Where are you planning on going tonight?" She asked with concern but a deep warning in her voice.

The raven haired girl leaned back on the bus station bench; and leaned her back against the glass of the bus station shelter. "I want her to have some fun Lodge. But I would never ever use her body in a sexual fashion. I'm not that sick after all." She placed the cigarette back in between her lips.

Veronica growled low. "If you keep going into dangerous situations then how are you going to protect your body from being attacked." She shook her head. "Damn it even if you are fully aware of what intentions other people intentions are not your own."

The raven haired girl looked at the shorter brunette with soft blue green eyes.

Veronica knew not to call any attention to the fact that Betty was making her way back. Otherwise her anger will rise once more and she'll lose her.

The blue green eyes darken once more as a sly smirk played on the raven haired girl's lips. "Fooled you."

Veronica softly smiled. "You trust me."

The raven haired girl blinked. Her body stiffened. "I don't trust anyone!"

Veronica remained silent.

The raven haired girl jumped to her feet and stormed over the three steps to the shorter raven haired girl. She leaned forward and pushed Veronica hard against the window. "I don't trust anyone." She seethed.

"Polly." Veronica simply stated.

The blue green eyes flashed; then softened. But they flashed fury within a second. "You can't save me Lodge." The raven haired girl pushed away from the shorter brunette. She stormed to lean against the frame that was facing the night. She jerked out the half empty packet once more. Jerking a cigarette out of the pack. She growled when she found the cigarette was broken. She tossed it to the side. She jerked out another stick. She jammed it into her mouth and lite it up. She glared out into the night. "I don't want to be saved." She growled low in her throat.

"Then why did you allow Betty to come back when I begged." Veronica stood to her feet and moved over to stand opposite from the angry raven haired girl.

"You wanted to save  _her_. Not me. You want to save  _her._ " The raven haired girl sighed as she took a drag of the cigarette.

"You are her. She is you." Veronica said into the night. "How many times have you come out to play?" She tilted her head curious.

"The revenge was the first time she allowed me full access." The raven haired girl sighed after a long moment of silence. "But I have had moments when she truly needed to let some of the anger out. But Polly had always been there." The raven haired tighten up and jerked away from the frame. "But then they forced Polly to go away. They didn't allow Polly to explain to her what was going on. They just forced her to leave when she was away for that month." Fiery eyes stared into compassionate and understanding brown eyes. "Do know what  _she_ wants to do to them for taking her sister from her? Do you know that  _she'll_  never forgive them?"

"She has never told me. But yes I know how Betty feels." Veronica replied. "Do you have a name?"

The blue green eyes grew curious. "I never thought about it. I never really had much time before. But now that she is allowing me out longer." The raven haired head tilted to right. "I don't want to be associated with her name."

Veronica silently nodded.

"You know many languages what do you suggest?" The blue green eyes look with expectation.

"Adine - in Hebrew it means delicate. Usha - in French it means little bear. Brianna - in Celtic it means strong." Veronica began.

"I like Brianna." The raven haired girl nodded firmly.

"So Brianna it is." Veronica smiled.

The raven haired girl sighed. "If you slip and call me B. I wont blow up at you."

Veronica smiled softly.

The blue green eyes narrowed; "But don't slip up to often Lodge." She said in a warning voice.

"I won't Brianna." Veronica promised.

Brianna relaxed. She tilted her head to the right as she simply looked at the shorter raven haired girl. "I think I can bear to have you around." She said finally.

Veronica gently nodded her head. "Good. Because I'm  _not_ going anywhere Brianna." Her chocolate brown eyes stared into the blue green eyes down to the very soul.

"I'm tired." Brianna sighed as she leaned her head against the glass. "I don't want to go back to that house."

"Come to mine." Veronica stepped forward. "Just text that you are staying at Ethel's."

Brianna pulled out her phone and handed it over. "I don't even want to communicate with those damn people." She folded her arms tightly across her chests. A dark skull made it's way in between her eyes.

Veronica looked down and punched in the password. She quickly sent off the text. The return text came a second later. She rolled her eyes as she deleted it. She handed the phone back too Brianna. "Come on let's get to mine before you fall asleep where you are standing."

Brianna placed her hand into Veronica's warm and strong hand. "I'll let you lead." She tilted her head towards the night sky. "At least the rain stopped."

Veronica smiled as they stepped out of the bus station; "Yes it did. I love the smell of fresh rain."

"As do I." Brianna softly said as they walked down the sidewalk towards the Pembroke. Which was just down the block.

**end**


End file.
